


Silk Scarves

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ADWD Cersei returns to court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Scarves

A hush falls over the room the moment she stepped out, and despite being flanked by two white knights and having her son at her side she feels as exposed as… well, the scrutiny is impossible not to notice, though she tried her best to ensure that it goes ignored. They have come to see her ruined and broken but she refused to give them the satisfaction, her pace purposeful but unhurried as she moved to take her seat, her head held high.

                Ladies refused to look at her, their gaze lingering only a moment before their noses raised, married men curling their lips and sneering their disapproval while even hedge knights unwed thought themselves able to leer at her openly. They hated her, these same people who danced and flirted and simpered to her months before and the only thing which made it bearable was the fact that she hated them more, but while the loss of their love meant little to her the loss of their respect stung like barbs.

                They’re all watching her and every eye feels a violation upon her person, making her skin feel itchy and unclean. These days she rarely feels clean, and knows already how the day will end, with her scratching and scraping at her skin from within a hot bath.

                The silence is broken by a loud smash, the sound of crockery breaking. Like vultures they are all drawn to the sound of something destructive and she makes the rest of her way to the dais unseen as Taena stands, looking at the jug she has knocked from the table at her side with an expression of feigned innocence. “Oh dear” she says, her smirk concealed behind her hand.

Their eyes meet as Cersei settles her hands in her lap, and when she notices that her loyal friend too has covered her glossy raven locks with a green silk head scarf she cannot help but smile.


End file.
